Forbidden Friendship
A character wants, very badly, to be friends with someone specific. But sadly, the rules of family or society look down upon the friendship, and won't allow it. There's a number of possible reasons for this: * Prejudice. Whether it's class differences, racism, or any other difference, an entire group of people is declared "evil" and must be avoided if one is to be socially accepted. * Personal vendetta. Sometimes one family hates another, and won't allow their own to hang out with the other family. Not everyone in the family shares that dislike, however, and they might become friends anyway. * Safety. Sometimes the society or family has a fear of a specific individual, whether warranted or not. And who wants to see their friend hanging around someone who might kill them? * Bad influence. Sometimes the specific individual isn't so much a threat to the character, as to society's value system. Friends who do drugs, get into trouble, and so on, might be disallowed as company for the main character. If their relationship is or becomes romantic, they may be Star-Crossed Lovers. All of this can be affiliated with Heroic Disapproval. Examples 20th Century Fox *Ruth Dewitt Bukkater unallows her daughter Rose to be with Jack Dawson. Don Bluth *Mr. Threehorn forbids his daughter Cera from playing with Littlefoot, who is a longneck. *Itchy forbids Charlie from befriending Anne Marie, believing that she's causing Charlie to abandon his planned vengeance against Carface. Illumination * Dr. Nefario forbids Gru to officially adopt Margo, Edith, and Agnes, believing that they will distract Gru in his plan to steal the moon. DreamWorks * Hiccup befriends a Night Fury dragon which he names Toothless, despite humans and dragons being natural enemies Disney/Pixar *Kerchak forbids Tarzan from socializing and interacting with the Porters. *Stinky Pete, telling Woody against his friendship with Buzz. *Big Mama, discouraging Tod from continuing his friendship with Copper, whom she fears might grow up to hunt down the fox, like the hunting hound he is supposed to be. *King Triton forbidding his daughter Ariel to have contact with the human world, especially Prince Eric. *Judge Claude Frollo forbidding Quasimodo to be friends with Esmeralda, thinking that gypsies "aren't capable of real love." *Chief Powhatan forbids his people from befriending the English settlers, who he believes are dangerous. *Ratcliffe threatening to hang John Smith for befriending Pocahontas *Simba harshly demaning Kiara to stay away from Kovu, believing he was involved in Zira's ambush to kill him, which only result the Circle of Life broken and his late father's goals to not to fulfill. *Django unallowing his son Remy to be with the Parisian humans. *Mother Gothel telling Rapunzel to stay away from with Flynn Rider, as he's nothing but a common thief. *Tod & Copper become best friends despite them being meant to be natural enemies. Lucasfilm * Yoda The Jedi Master forbids Luke Skywalker to put his friendship with Princess Leia and Han Solo before his Jedi Training. * Henry Sr. forbids his son Indiana Jones to put his friendship with Marcus Brody before the Holy Grail hunt, which depended on Henry's diary. * Tobias Beckett forbids Han Solo to trust Qi'ra. Others *Romeo Montague & Juliet Capulet have a forbidden romance, due to their rivaling families. *Rex forbids Babe to talk near Ferdinand as a result of wrecking the living room, while trying to get rid of the alarm clock. Quotes Gallery Leobr.jpg|Tobias Beckett telling Han Solo not to trust Qi'ra. Young_Tod_and_Copper.jpg|Tod and Copper playing together, unaware that they're meant to be natural enemies. Triton grotto.jpg|King Triton forbidding his daughter Ariel to have contact with the human world, especially Prince Eric. Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-5587.jpg|Kerchak forbidding Tarzan to befriend the Porter family. principal-strickland.jpg|Principal Strickland telling Marty McFly to stay away from Doc Brown, whom he finds a nutcase. Spike_telling_the_dragons_S2E21.png|Garble and the teenage dragon gang forbidding Spike to be "pen-pals with namby-pamby ponies," warning him against his friendship with Twilight, Rarity and Rainbow Dash. Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-7510.jpg|Judge Claude Frollo forbidding Quasimodo to be friends with Esmeralda, thinking that gypsies "aren't capable of real love." Upset_lola.png|Walter Bunny forbidding his daughter Lola to go out with Bugs, whom he calls a hoodlum. Daddy_Topps_first_movie.png|Cera's father, Mr. Threehorn, forbidding his daughter from befriending and playing with Littlefoot, who is a longneck. Rapunzel_232.jpg|Mother Gothel telling Rapunzel to stay away from with Flynn Rider, as he's nothing but a common thief. John Smith face to face with Ratcliffe.png|Ratcliffe threatening to hang John Smith for befriending Pocahontas Mavis and Jonathan.jpg|Mavis dancing with Jonathan despite Dracula forbidding her to have contact with him. Rarity_show_you_S2E9.png|Fancy Pants thinking Rarity shouldn't be with her "ruffian" friends, despite fancying Twilight's dress. Yoda forbids Luke.jpg|Yoda forbidding Luke Skywalker to put his friendship with Princess Leia and Han Solo before his Jedi Training. PorkAndBurnsPromo1.png|Marge forbidding Homer to be with Plopper the Pig, due to her obsession with a Japanese style of living. Powerpuffs meet Donny.jpg|Blossom and Buttercup forbidding Bubbles to believe in unicorns, not knowing that Donny is one. Spike_introduces_ponies_as_his_friends_S6E5.png|Princess Ember thinking that "dragons don't do friends," objecting to Spike's relationship with Twilight and Rarity. M disapproves.jpg|M forbids James Bond to avenge Felix Leiter The-prospector12.jpg|Stinky Pete holding a grudge against space toys, thinking Buzz Lightyear is a bad influence on Woody. PDVD_107.png|Mewtwo thinking humans and pokemon could never be friends, forbidding Pikachu to be with his master Ash. Vlcsnap-2015-08-11-13h17m36s806.png|Django unallowing his son Remy to be with the Parisian humans. File:Batman-robin-movie-screencaps.com-9347.jpg|Batman forbids Robin to share a kiss with Poison Ivy. snoopy-come-home-disneyscreencaps.com-4974.jpg|Lucy, thinking Snoopy is too ungrateful around Charlie Brown. Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7188.jpg|Simba harshly demaning Kiara to stay away from Kovu, which result Mufasa's goals not to fulfill until he finally reconsider his actions. titanic-movie-screencaps.com-8600.jpg|Ruth DeWitt Bukater forbidding her daughter Rose from seeing Jack Dawson by ordering her to date Cal Hockley. Dr-Nefario-despicable-me.jpg|Dr. Nefario forbids Gru to adopt Margo, Edith and Agnes, fearing they would distract Gru from his plan to steal the moon. Smolder birds of prey.png|Smolder tells Spike that when the molt happens, a dragon will be kicked out of their home by their family, which could endanger his relationship with Twilight. GOTG2_TA.jpg|Ego thinking that Peter shouldn't be with his friends. Diamond_stands_up_for_the_Crusaders_S5E18.png|Spoiled Rich reprimanding her daughter Diamond Tiara for associating with common foals, thinking the Cutie Mark Crusaders are a bad influence on her. Norrington_et_Weatherby_Swan_écoutant_Sparrow.jpg|Governor Swann forbidding his daughter Elizabeth to choose her lover Will Turner over her fiancee Commodore Norrington. Pear_Butter_looks_tearfully_at_Bright_Mac_S7E13.png|Grand Pear forbidding his daughter Pear Butter to marry Bright Mac, dismissing Apples as different from Pears. Gilda_wants_Rainbow_Dash_to_leave_with_her_S1E05.png|Gilda thinks Rainbow Dash's friends are "dweebs." Jangan dekat dengan si Fang ni.jpg|BoBoiBoy forbids Adu Du to not apporaching Fang due to some trickery that he did to him in the past. Kate-and-Humphrey-alpha-and-omega-38836923-1245-687.png|Humphrey and Kate sharing a forbidden romance due to being on opposite sides of the pack. 216CharlieMansonXmas_1.jpg|Stan's family forbid him to spend Christmas with Cartman. pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-4227.jpg|Chief Powhatan forbids his people from interacting with the English settlers, believing them to be dangerous. Category:About Heroes Category:Conflicts Category:Heroic Events